


Thank Abraham for Thick Golem Fingers

by orphan_account



Series: Golem! Dean Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Cas is Jewish, Dean is his golem, Golem!Dean, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), im tagging dubious consent bc Cas is underage, porn with little plot, technically Dean is also a virgin, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel’s Bar Mitzvah brings him his very own golem as most of his past ancestors have had. The golem named Dean is quite different than the stories Cas has heard from his grandfather. Basically porn with some plot.WARNING: Cas is 13 when they first have sexual relations so if that makes you uncomfortable then don’t read. It’s only 2 underage fics  then the rest is not underage. Read tags.





	Thank Abraham for Thick Golem Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2 am and I spat this out like word vomit! I was watching Season 8 episode 13 and was inspired by the story of Aaron’s golem. My vision for this story is to have Dean be dominant over Cas versus the other way around (Because Cas is his master) so if you think that plot hole doesn’t make sense, you’re right it doesn’t but that’s how I wrote it anyways. Also I made having a golem skip generations for reasons unknown.
> 
> This is going to be a series.
> 
> ABANDONED FIC

Cas was never in touch with his Jewish side. Since he was a child he would go to Hebrew classes and show up to the synagogue with his folks to worship, but he never actually did any worshipping. He new he wouldn’t grow up to be super religious...except there was one thing that intrigued him about the whole ordeal. 

Golems.

Mold this golem out of clay, write your name on the scroll, and take control of your very own golem. It was your protector and your companion. Cas could not wait. 

The idea of having his very own golem excited him beyond words.

When time came for him to mold the golem, his imagination ran wild with the sculpting. Cas has always been a bit of an artist. He loved painting, drawing, and yes, sculpting. His notebook in his room was filled with sketches of what he wanted his golem to look like. 

Finally, he was finished sculpting. For the last touch, as a personal joke, he gave the guy a massive cock. He chuckled to himself. Next, he said the magic words, “Clay of Adam surrender your bond unto me!” And there he was. 

Slowly awakening from his clay state, the golem came to life.

‘Damn, I’m good.’ Cas thought to himself. For a 13 year old his creativity was not too shabby.

Sat in front of him was a very LARGE, very naked, very LARGE man. He was sitting on Cas’ bed, the last thing to come to life we’re his incredibly green eyes. Cas quickly grabbed the scroll from the golem’s mouth, walked over to his desk, and wrote his name on the scroll. He put the scroll back in his mouth and took a few steps back in anticipation. 

He looked at his golem. He was extremely handsome, rugged features, muscled body. His green eyes suddenly shifted around slowly the room until finally, they landed on Cas.

Cas, who was standing in the middle of the room gawking at his golem with awe and curiosity.

It was alive.

The golem stood slowly and WOW, he absolutely towered over little Castiel.

“You are my Rabbi, hello my name is Dean.” The golem, Dean apparently, said in a gruff voice.

“Hello Dean. Yes I am your Rabbi.” Cas responded in kind. Just then, Cas caught notice of a very large organ swinging from side to side between Dean’s legs. Cas looked down at it and his mouth started to water. Being a 13 year old boy, he knew of sex and all that jazz, but he never really thought about it.

This is the first time he’s ever seen another persons private part and it was huge. This was his golem right? He could do whatever he wanted with him. His parents are both at work and it’s summer time so he doesn’t have school. They have hours of free time.

So he reaches forward and grabs Dean’s cock. He looked up at Dean and Dean was staring right back. Cas started to rub around and play with it. Dean seemed to be enjoying it. He was letting out soft grunts and breathing a bit heavier. 

Cas pushes Dean onto his bed so he was sitting on the edge, and he got the urge to put it in his mouth. So he sat on the floor in front of Dean and did just that.

“Uhhhhh Cas.” Dean groaned as Cas gave little kitten licks and sucked the head of Deans cock. He used his hands, which were now slick with saliva, to wrap them around the base. After just a few minutes of this, the golem was pulling Cass off his dick and cumming all over his clothed chest. Dean’s first sexual experience had him cumming what seemed like a gallon.

They were both panting hard when Deans high wore off. “That felt good.” He said

“It did didn’t it” Cas says.

Dean then notices that Cas has a bulge coming from his private area.

Dean picks up Cas swiftly, Cas letting out a little yelp, and plants him on his back on the bed. “Now I’ll make you feel good too.” Dean says with a tiny smirk. 

Cas still catching his breath from being picked up and dropped on the bed tunes back in and his pants and underwear are gone. He quickly slips his shirt off too since it was covered with Deans come. 

Dean made quick work sucking Cas’ cock straight down his throat - no gag reflex, nice! - and circling a finger to Cas’ virgin hole. 

In the midst of Cas groaning he started whimpering and panting as well when Dean circled his rim. No one has ever touched him there before and it seemed he was sensitive. Dean sucked one of his thick fingers into his mouth before slipping in the tip. Cas groaned and whimpered a bit louder. It took sometime but finally, Deans whole index finger was in Cas’ hole. He was still sucking down his cock to relax Cas and it was working.

Cas was a panting mess of “Dean... oooh... aahhh... Dean!” Whilst Dean wiggled his finger around. Dean decided that Cas was relaxed and stretched enough before he starts pumping his finger. Cas was an absolute mess around Dean’s thick digit. It was like getting fucked with a tiny penis. Ever so often Dean would hit his prostate until finally he was rubbing up on the spot repeatedly.

“Ohhh right there...oh yeah...DEAN UUUUHHHH!” Dean was fingering Cas’ hole with a brutal pace and Cas’ eyes rolled back into his skull. The pleasure was overwhelming and Cas came in Dean’s mouth with Dean’s fingers still pumping in his ass. Eventually Cas started slightly shaking and Dean pulled his finger out. He started to lick the raw, fucked out hole in front of him sloppily and deeply. His tongue slipped inside to taste Cas’ walls and his groan caused a vibration to shoot up Cas’ spine and curl his toes. He came again quite feebly and sunk into the mattress.

“You’re right Dean, that felt really good.” Cas said with a tired smile. The boy drifted to sleep and Dean smiled down softly at his sleeping figure before grabbing a wet cloth from the bathroom, wiping down himself and Cas, and dressing them both. He slowly drifted to sleep next to Cas on the floor.


End file.
